Ginny's First Love
by Rykan
Summary: Ginny; her love for Draco. Bit of action.


By: Rykan Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. This is just something I made up because I was intrigued at the idea of Ginny and Draco; totally improbably, yet strangely compelling ¬¬ Notes: It is longer, and more dirtier, but I thought I would leave it there, cause I'm sick of people flaming me. I'll just leave it at innuendo XD (if enough people ask, I will put up the rest of it, but I doubt that will happen).  
  
Ginny, third year student at Hogwarts, was hurrying to her Potions class, when she saw Malfoy coming in the opposite direction. Being madly in love with Draco, Ginny naturally squeaked and searched for the nearest hiding place, but alas, for there were no convenient empty class rooms to hide in. So as Malfoy approached, Ginny held her books in front of her face, peering over the top to get every glimpse of Malfoy she could. He barely looked at her, but he did actually look for a second, and continued walking. Ginny watched him go round the next corner, and sighed when he had gone. Realising she was now drastically late, she hurried on her way. She got the usual rebuke for not being on time, but she didn't care. She spent the whole lesson dreaming about Draco. Ahhh.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It was Christmas time, and all the corridors and classrooms were elaborately decorated. That night was that of the Christmas Ball and Ginny had no one to go with. She had yearned to ask Draco (or even Harry, but she wasn't really interested in him any more), but knowing he would say no, she had kept procrastinating, and now she would be alone that evening. Ginny sighed. She would just have to take it as it came.  
  
Later that evening, during the Christmas Ball, Ginny was walking outside, around the walls of Hogwarts, having been so alone inside, and sick of watching Harry, Ron and Hermione getting action. She was just coming round to the back of the castle when she thought she heard some one behind her. She turned around. It was Malfoy. "EEEKK!" Ginny exclaimed, and very nearly ran. "What are you doing, following me?" She stammered. Draco just smiled and walked towards her. Ginny stood rooted to the spot, wondering what was going to happen. Draco stood very close to Ginny. He gently held her arms. He was taller than her, and Ginny looked up into his eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Ginny's. She was altogether shocked, but she was all for this unexplained show of emotion from Malfoy. Ginny became swept away in the passion of Malfoy's kiss, and the intensity of the whole situation. He kissed her long, and deep, and she was loath for it to end, but end it did. Ginny felt quite dazed, but after she recollected her wits, she looked at Malfoy, who had his arms around her, and said "I thought you hated me. What was all that about then?" Malfoy smiled, and it was genuine. "That's just a front I put on, because if every one knew how I felt about you, a Weasley, I would be ridiculed out of School. I hate to sound so selfish and arrogant, but you deserve honesty." Ginny was moved by this new Draco. She liked this new Draco. "How did you know I liked you?" Draco held her tighter. "You are always so shy around me." Ginny blushed. "But it's getting late. We should be going." Draco removed his arms from around Ginny. "I'll go on ahead, so it won't look suspicious." Ginny didn't want Malfoy to go, but knew he had to. Malfoy looked around cautiously, and then ran off back round Hogwarts. Again, Ginny watched him go. She followed a couple of minutes later. She went back in to the Great Hall. A lot of people were still there. Ginny saw that Harry and Ron had both had an argument with their dates and were sitting together in a corner. Ginny smirked. Across the hall, Ginny saw Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle. She couldn't hear what was said, but she got the general idea that Crabbe and Goyle were annoyed that Malfoy had deserted them. Ginny felt tired. She managed to catch Malfoy's eye and smile at him, and then went to bed. She lay awake for a long while, until all the other girls had come to bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the most wonderful time she'd had. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Malfoy stayed on for once during the Christmases half term at Hogwarts. Ginny was pleased that Malfoy had stayed, but annoyed that Ron had stayed, too.  
  
In the late afternoon, a couple of days after Christmas, Ginny was walking down a deserted corridor, on the way to the library, when Malfoy came up behind Ginny. This was the first time Ginny had been alone with Malfoy since the evening Malfoy had first kissed her. Conveniently to their left was an empty classroom. Draco pulled Ginny in and locked the door behind them. He wasted no time and quickly swept Ginny up in a deep kiss. Ginny was in total heaven. She felt butterflies in her stomach and tingly all over. Was this true love? "I know we've only really been together for a short time, Ginny" Malfoy said, "but I've never felt anything like this before. I've never really been passionate or felt strongly about anything, but with you it's different." This was so unlike how the normal Malfoy acted Ginny was almost scared. She liked it. Malfoy took a deep breath. "Ginny, I.I.I think I'm in love with you." Ginny reeled. "I, think, I'm in love with you too." Malfoy hugged Ginny. "How can we truly express our feeling for each other?" Ginny wondered aloud. Malfoy smiled. "There is a way. I shall come to your room tonight. Make sure you are awake." Malfoy kissed Ginny, and unlocked the door, and went out. Ginny being so innocent wondered what Malfoy was going to do when he came to her room that night. 


End file.
